Sins
by sweetmisgivings
Summary: Kid is a hunter from the Land of Hollows, and he's cursed for being a damn good hunter. Law's a prince from all the way on the other side of the world, but that won't stop a couple of demons from screwing him over just the same. KidxLaw


**A/N: Hey, guys. I'm not a new writer for fanfiction, nor for One Piece. I truly adore Oda, and I love KidxLaw. Just a warning that this will be rated M as future chapters get updated, and as for routinely updates, I will try my best to get in new chapters done every month or two. College is tricky right now, but it's a complete pleasure to write this! I hope you guys like it, and please review if you're even a wee bit interested in what will happen next. Like any author, I feel encouraged by reviews and verbal support :) Chapter 2 is already written so it'll come soon.**

**Pairing: KidxLaw**

**Summary: Kid is a hunter from the Land of Hollows, and he's cursed for being a damn good hunter. Law's a prince from all the other side of the world, but that won't stop a couple of demons from screwing him over just the same. KidxLaw**

* * *

><p><strong>Sins<strong>

**Chapter 1 - Introduction**

**Bedtime for Those Who Can't Sleep**

* * *

><p><em>Ah… Why have you come calling for me, child?<em>

_It is now night time. Can you not sleep, you little bundle of trouble? Do you want to hear a bedtime story to help you close those tiny little eyes of yours? Well, come here and stop fidgeting as I tuck you in nice and warm. Ussoland will tell you a story._

_I have have three choices for you to pick from - do you want to hear about the prince, the hunter, or the heart reaper?_

_The heart reaper?_

_Demons interest you, now do they?_

_Well, I'll tell you about the reaper. A reaper is a powerful demon, as you know. They can collect souls and manipulate the lifespan of any living being. They are time meddlers, you can say. Very powerful demons, but they use their abilities rarely and only as they please. A heart reaper, on the other hand, are very much the same as your ordinary death god, but they are much more cruel. They wander the world looking for the dying, not to send them to the other life, but to eat their escaping souls. They eat and eat, the sole purpose of their existence is to consume, but if the dying has a final wish and pray hard enough, the heart reapers will not take their souls. It is not because they take pity or are moved by the amount of desperation humans display, it is because they like to see the tormented continued to be tormented._

_See, heart eaters are not dutiful like a normal death god. They are expressive beings and are delighted by the screams of an ending spirit. When they see a crying soul, they get the urge to play a little game with the sad things as their main toy._

_Most of demons known to man are twisted, and they become bored as they go through time endlessly. These death gods aren't any different. Anything that catches their interest, they will take notice and meddle with just for fun. To them, nothing is more amusing than a man's dying will. They will stand by to watch the writhing of a helpless man's dying, listening to the desperate curses as man wishes for more time. If you appear laughably wretched enough and you make the reaper laugh, they will let themselves appear to you and grant your wish. They will give you time - time that doesn't have to be repaid so you can fulfill your life's last will and go without regret. This amount of time will have no limit. They will keep you alive for as long as you need until you execute what needs to be done. Decades, centuries, millenniums, they will let you roam the Earth until it ends the same way they do._

_Wonderful deal isn't it? Almost too wonderful for such selfish entities. But reapers are not the kind hearted souls you may think them to be. In fact, they don't even have that inside their chests. To get this lusciously sweet deal, all you have to do is offer them your heart._

_Scared? Did you think that I would say that you needed to offer them your soul? These beings do not need that. Your one soul out of the millions is common, easy to get. It is nothing special no matter how much you think it is. They can knock at your neighbor's door if they want that. So no, not your soul. These demons want something they can not acquire on their own without your permission ._

_See, your body functions as a protective case. It is an earthly creation that is different from their own as they themselves do not own the same flesh. They can not reach inside because your organs are still material bound unlike the soul. That is why they can only capture the spirit when it is leaving the body. But your organs, your insides, they are still inside you when you die._

_What they eye is what they can't have - what is rare. And what is the most sacred organ that you have? Do you know?_

_It's the one that goes 'thump-thump."_

_Reapers, they are jealous. Whenever they pass by living things, they always hear this beating sound, and it drives them mad because they can't produce the same rhythm. Every single beat our hearts make, it continues the cycle of rushing blood in our veins. The function of the heart is what keeps us alive, and they know it. That is why they consider that organ as the sweetest, and most powerful delicacy they could ever get their hands on. And because of this belief these reapers have, they have given the delicacy a powerful magic when they consume them. What had started as a psychological thing, became a truth. When they consume a living person's heart, they believe that they are eating life itself and are taking a direct piece of God's creation into their system. In a way, they are stealing a higher being's power and adding it to their own. Over time, they believe that they can become God if they can hoard enough organs, and it had become a race for reapers to see who can eat the most hearts._

_Hah! Aren't they foolish to think so? Such demons can never achieve such power and divine title._

_But bottom line, the more hearts reapers eat, the more powerful they get. And that, my child, is a fact._

_Oh, do not worry, it will not affect you in anyway once you have made the deal. Technically, you will still be dead, and an empty capsule that your body will become won't need a beating organ to function. It is kept running by the reaper's blood which will course through you after a blood contract has been made. The two of you will exchange life essences to make a seal, a sort of signature on both parties to promise that they will fulfill both ends. You will get to continue living and roam as you wish, and the reaper can not eat your heart until you have finally gained fulfillment._

_Usually, the reaper will help you and hurry you along so they can eat, but some don't. Either way, after a certain time, the reaper will eat your heart once every part of your humanity dies. You can either accomplish your wish and go back to dying your natural death, or, if you wait long enough, the demon blood coursing through your veins will eat your human flesh and blood and replace it with a demon's make causing you, in turn, to become another being of sin. You will not be human once you have converted to a being of sin, therefore, you are not the "human" the reapers have made a contract with, and your human heart will not belong to you anymore._

_And this - hm?_

_Ah? What? What - what is this?_

_Are you cowering? Haha. Perhaps you are too much of a babe to handle my story. Do not shake your head. I can feel you trembling underneath the covers. Do not lie._

_Hm? Are those tears welling up at the corner of your eyes? I am not calling you a liar. Please, do not take this so seriously. It is just a story and - wait… Don't… Don't - I said, hey._

_Don't cry! Shhh! Don't - do not cry!_

_Ugh…_

_Fine. I will stop with the reaper. (You baby.) Instead, I will tell you about the hunter. Wipe those sweat running down your cheeks. Here. I will do it for you._

_Hmnph. Good? Yes?_

_Okay._

_Then I will continue._

_So. The hunter. Have you heard me talk of him before?_

_No?_

_I have not mentioned about him before?! Well, then! Let me tell you about how this crazy winter outside your window got all started! Did you know that winters didn't use to be like this? Look out there. It's a blizzard. We used to have mild winters around here when I was younger, but things have happened since years ago, and it all started with the hunter. He's the reason why you're all cozied up under those sheets and have gotten that nasty cold._

_Now listen to me, child. Forget what you know about geography, and let me tell you the original formations of how all this land was divided up. Long, long ago, we used to be separated by only four countries. To the north was the Kingdom of Ice where the royalties controlled the coming of winter, to the East was the Kingdom nicknamed Eden where the royalties controlled the coming of spring, to the West was the Kingdom of Blaze where they controlled the coming of Summer, and to the South was the Kingdom of Hallows where the royalties controlled the coming of Autumn. Together, the rulers of these great nations balanced out the coming of seasons and granted us with exceptional weather. If anything were to happen to these rulers, then the world as we know it would be disrupted, and we would get horrible weather and no reapings of our crop! Imagine droughts, lighting, and rainstorms, and fire occurring rampant and destroying ordinary people's homes if something were to happen!_

_But do not fret. The descendants of the royal family are strong and can protect themselves from any imminent danger, but let us not get into that. Specifics of those families is dilly-dally to tell you now. Let us focus on the hunter._

_This hunter, he was called the Greatest Hunter that ever lived, and this is not all in name. This man proved his worth many times over. He was a merciless hunter, a destroyer of demons and anything that came across his path. He was not necessarily a pleasant man to know, but he was so good at what he did that everyone knew his given designation. Those who had reason to fear him cowered when they heard his name and hid, but he always found them. He always found a way to sniff them out, and he cut off their heads and left them on a metal stake._

_Ah, and I see the shine in your eyes that you consider this man a hero. Do not be charmed by my words, although I am flattered that you think I can describe him so admirably._

_This man was not a mercenary of God although he hunted the evil, and he went through great pains to prove to not be called a soldier of the man up above or a worker of heaven. The demons that he killed, he crucified them on an iron cross to mock everyone around him. You can understand how the devout and the demons alike took offense in his method of killing. You see, this man came from the nation of the South, the Kingdom of Hallows. Those who lived there could be considered borderline demons if it weren't for their human bodies, and are an unruly bunch. They do not like to be loved, nor do they like following the rules. They live by their own vices, and this man was the leader of such attitude._

_Turn there to the direction of where I am pointing right now. I will show you of this hunter through the mirror._

_There… Do you see him? Do you see the one with the dark fur coat and red, wild hair loading arrows on the saddle of his horse? He is a brutish looking man, don't you agree? He is smiling because he is about to go on a hunt. It is winter, the most dangerous season to go hunting, but there is nothing that is going to stop that man._

_Ah… and see there? Beside him with the yellow hair covering his face and wearing a dark blue coat? He is one of the Hunter's comrades and is trying to warn him from going into the forest. It is snowing, and they can get trapped in there if something happens._

_Hm… He still does not seem to listen. But perhaps that priest behind them can knock some sense into the Hunter. The follower of God is trying to run towards them, and the Hunter sees what he is trying to do. He is yelling blasphemy and cursing the man's idiocy telling them to go back. Oh, but he could be so stubborn! The hunter is still mounting his horse and rides off before the priest can say more._

_There, his men are following him to the dense trees. He is bringing his whole band of men along with him for the hunt. They are thrilled and shouting to kill, but alas, that is the worst thing to do. They are entering an enchanted forest that borders the dead land._

_As I told you about the four great nations, there is a gap of land in the middle separating them all from each other. That unclaimed terrain is considered hallowed ground, a barren land called "No Man's Land," otherwise known as the Land of the Wicked where the great demons live. The forest they are entering is the only natural wall that separates the Southern Kingdom from the Land of the Wicked, and who knows what trouble they'll find when they make their way too close to the dominion of demons._

_Hm? You are scared to know of what will happen to the hunter and want to know about the prince now?_

_My, you are an indecisive child! If you are scared to know about the hunter, then I do not think you will be soothed to know about the prince. Which would you feel the worst for, I wonder._

_Then again, I know you are a sympathetic child. You will feel for the both of them._

_I will try to tell you each of both stories, but I guess it does not matter. All three of them are intertwined, so I will tell you about the reaper as well. Their pains and sadness, their tragedies and their hate, you will hear about the events that leads to the reason of why they can never be happy._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the odd introduction, but it'll get better next chapter<strong> ^^ Chapter 2 is under revision so I took it down :P sorry


End file.
